


A Promise is a Promise

by Rosy_el



Series: The Sunshine Boy and the Snowflake Girl [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_el/pseuds/Rosy_el
Summary: He was freckled sunshine and hot chocolate in October to her.





	

November, 1983

“Mike.”

He was freckled sunshine and hot chocolate in October to her. Michael Wheeler was her first friend, the one who defended her and kissed her and taught her the meaning of ‘promise’. “It’s something you can never break.”

The lights flickered on and off like the gunfire echoing throughout the school. El’s cold hands were clasped in Mike’s. “We’ll be home soon—and my mom will get you your own bed and you can eat as many Eggos as you want.

“And we can go to the Snowball.”

Eleven trembled. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first of a series of one shots that won't be chronological but will build on each other. All character credit to the brilliant Duffer Brothers, who have stolen my life away.


End file.
